1. Filed of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for making ball-shaped marshmallow products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Individual marshmallows are typically made by forming a marshmallow string and then cutting it into predetermined lengths with a planar, reciprocating cutter, whereby the resultant products have a generally squared or rectangular configuration. Further, when the marshmallows contain a filler material, such as jam, jelly, etc., such filler is liable to become exposed and leak out. The reciprocating operation of the conventional cutter also makes it difficult to achieve high speed operation without causing machine problems, whereby the production rates are generally relatively low.